Heiwa no Tenshi
by LiLSeReNiTiE
Summary: Serena/Heero. Something I wrote for English homework. Set mostly in the Gundam Wing dimension.


Peace's Angel  
By Serenity Nguyen - Lynna Nguyen - Period 05  
  
- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
- I'm not that familiar with Gundam Wing, so the explanation Pluto gave is going to sound bad, but oh well.   
- There is Ririna-bashing, so beware.   
- The park is going to be a very common setting.  
  
* * * *  
Part One  
* * * *  
  
~Finally, peace,~ came the thoughts of a blonde teenager, sitting by the lake at the center of the vast park. Tsukino Usagi was wearing a light pink blouse over a flaring white skirt, as she strolled. Her pale delicate face, framed by the hair falling out from her high bun, was almost in tears, her azure blue eyes staring at the grass and flowers at the foot of the bench. ~There's a chance for happiness. We finally achieved what we have sacrificed so much for. I should be jumping for joy. But then why do I feel so sad and alone?~  
  
Then her memories took over...   
  
*FLASH*  
  
Almost a year ago, she was very happy and carefree, ambling through the throng that filled the streets of Juuban, still in her blue school uniform. School had ended fifteen minutes ago and she felt very relaxed and content, ambling through crowd and not racing around and bumping into the pedestrians for once. Her life was very open and joyous, although the occasional monster attacks weren't that fun to deal with. She had a very nice and caring boyfriend, by the name of Chiba Mamoru. She was highly popular as a freshman at Juuban High, known for her gentle and caring personality. She had a group of very close friends that were always there for her. What more could a girl ask for? Not to mention that she had uncovered that she was a princess of some lost civilization, based on the legend of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
She was walking at leisurely pace by the Crown arcade when she felt a sense of foreboding. It lead her towards the park, two blocks from where she stood. This feeling was a lot stronger and more urgent than the ones she's felt before. But then, her best friends, (?) Naru, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako, had never been attacked before.  
  
Usagi ran and ran as fast as she could towards the park, and just as she reached the corner it was on, a series of frightened screams ripped through the air around her. They resonated off the walls of the buildings across the street and made her danger sense go ringing hyperactively. She kept on running.  
  
She skidded into a halt and the scene before her scared her out of her wits. In front of her was a big, disgusting monster, towering over five prone, frail bodies. All five girls were clad in their school uniforms, and in a very, very weakened state. Naru, the brunette in the center, was unconscious, with nothing but a few red and slightly bleeding scratch marks over her upper right arm.   
  
Shy, taciturn, little Ami was also unconscious on the right side of the group; her left arm was coated with warm blood, trailing down to the grass beneath her, and her fingers at odd angles.   
  
Next to the blue-haired genius was Minako her hair pulled up with a big red bow. The volleyball player's legs were scraped, her left ankle in a funny position, and her thigh-length hair was plastered to the blood seeping out from a wound on her side, but her blue eyes were open, although you could barely see them through her wincing in pain.   
  
On the other side of Naru was Rei, her raven-colored hair was singed and plastered to the deep cut on her forehead and blood oozing from her head. Her head painfully turned towards the girl next to her, her purple eyes tearing up.   
  
For the brunette her eyes were laid upon was dead. Makoto's hair was out of its usual ponytail and lifeless, fanned under her head. Her arms were bloody, as were her legs, and the back of her uniform was scorched. Blood was also caked there and there was still some fresh leaking out. Looking closely, Usagi could see that there was an indent on her torn skin. Torn from the monster stabbing her in the back with one of its weapons, no doubt.   
  
Usagi inwardly gasped, her eyes started to water up and one teardrop made its way down her cheek. {Mako-chan? Are you there? Mako-chan?} she sent her thoughts to the dead brunette telepathically. "NO!!!!!!!"  
  
Makoto was dead and that was that. They met and befriended each other about four months ago, when Makoto had just transferred to Usagi's school. Usagi also knew Ami and Naru, who both go to the same school also. The four, along with Rei, the priestess of the Cherry Hill Shrine, became friends and grew inseparable. They did almost everything together, enjoying each other's companies, et cetera. The only secret they kept from each other, or rather, Naru, was that they, Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto, could knew a great deal of magic and Usagi even mastered a couple of martial arts.   
  
~Makoto. Oh how dare that beast do such a thing to my friends! How dare it!~ Usagi's ire was quite evident to the monster, Rei, and Minako. They had just realized her presence from behind them when Usagi let out a cry of anger. Now it had reached its peak and it was really starting to show. The most obvious thing was that Usagi's body was glowing and lifting itself into the air. Her eyes were full of a deep anger and her hands were clenched at her sides. Her lips were pulled into a flat thin line and her usually prudent form was in a battle stance. She grew audacious, the boldness, daring, and fearlessness shown threw, especially whenever she was very angry or hurt.  
  
Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore and let out another scream of fury, launching herself at the monster, not noticing the new presence at the clearing where they were currently fighting, kicking and punching and throwing a powerful blasts of her own magic. The thing retaliated, after getting hit by some of them, by throwing a series of giant scissors and such at her. Usagi instinctively dodged most of them (some of them hit her on the sides all over her body) and they kept doing this for a while she went still and stood up.   
  
The monster was flummoxed at the sudden change stance and that bewilderment left it open and vulnerable. Usagi charged at the opportunity head on, quickly pulling her hands out in front of her. Between them, there was a small ball of multicolored crackling energy, growing bigger and bigger by the second.   
  
Usagi called out, "Moon Halation!" She held the megadose of energy to her side and flung the very large ball at the monster. The creature screamed out shrilly once and then broke down into a small pile of ashes on the ground.   
  
She ignored it after that, only caring about how Makoto was dead and that she needed to also heal her other friends' wounds. Her tears were now flowing freely as she walked towards the group, who has been a couple of yards away from where Usagi and the monster had been exchanging blows. And then she noticed the dark-haired figure, Mamoru, who was standing with his arms wide open. She gratefully accepted hug.  
  
"Usagi," she heard Minako and Rei say weakly, and Usagi left his embrace.  
  
Usagi walked towards the group kneeled in front of them. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her inner power and wordlessly requested for the power to heal those that were only injured and not dead. And warm yellow light flowed out from her hands and shot into Naru, Ami, Rei, and Minako's bodies. Their broken limbs were repaired and pulled back to where they belonged as the scratches and scars were healed. All of the pain that they were supposed to be feeling vanished along with their wounds.   
  
But Usagi couldn't do anything for Makoto. All the times Mako stood up for her and helped through many of her hardships, always baking Usagi some of her toothsome treats to make her happy, and now Mako was gone. And Usagi couldn't do anything to stop it. Death had taken its toll for the day.   
  
The two conscious girls on the ground stood up and thanked her. She waved that aside and requested them and Mamoru to help her bring Ami and Naru home. Before the two complied with her wishes, they resolved to leave Mako's body there for the police to find. More tears fell from the three girls' eyes from the thought of just leaving her there, but they couldn't think of any other way. Rei and Minako picked up Naru and Mamoru helped Usagi carry Ami, then the four departed on to their separate ways. The memories of that afternoon lingered in the girls' minds, with the exception of Naru, whose references of that fight were erased from her head by Usagi.   
  
For months after, the same thing happened again and again, with or without Naru there, they were attacked and one by one they fell. Until only she was left standing. Tears fell, but she kept on going. Then after training herself enough to feel confident that she had a chance to defeat the evil that kept attacking the city, she used her telepathic and physic abilities to locate the source of all the dark energy.   
  
She went off and fought the leader of the Dark Kingdom, the empire that had been releasing all of the monsters to attack the earth, starting with Juuban, Japan. She came out victorious, although she lost Mamoru to death during the battle. She wished for the girls and the guys to be revived from death and be able to live the normal lives they deserved.   
  
*END FLASH*  
  
Her tears broke free again, like they have been for the last week now, ever since her best friends and her boyfriend got their normal lives and didn't even remember her. But it was just as well. And she thought about the relationship she used to share with Mamoru. And how she just realized that she didn't love Mamoru like a girlfriend would, but like she would an older brother.   
  
But she did miss them all. She really wanted to befriend them again, but was afraid that it might accidentally open the doors to their memories and then their lives would be ruined once again.   
  
"Princess," a gentle, yet strict voice called out from behind her.   
  
Usagi turned around and tearfully smiled at the figure behind her. "Setsu-chan." She ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
Meiou Setsuna hugged her back with reverence and that deep respect and devotion showed when she said, "Princess, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I need your assistance on a matter in another dimension."   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, in that dimension, there is an organization called OZ that's trying to take over the earth. They are a rather large army and have a leader they call Trieze. There is also a group of five rebels that were trained since they were young to fight off OZ. I need you to help them put an end to the war and bring peace back to the earth," she informed her. "Oh and Princess, Mamoru isn't really your soul mate anyway. You can find your true love in this dimension."  
  
Usagi was a bit shocked at the fact that Mamoru wasn't really her soul mate. She had always been told... But she hid her surprise feeling obliged to help save the earth and its people once more, nodded to her.  
  
"Well then, do you wish to go this instant?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Hiiro Yui glared at the screen of his favorite laptop and had the urge to just throw his fist right through it. ~Why me?~ he asked himself when he found that he and the other pilots will be attending the school at the Sanc Kingdom that lectures on pacifism. Their mission was to go undercover as students there and retrieve a disk during their stay. He, Pilot 01 of Gundam Wing Zero, codenamed Perfect Soldier, could not stand all of that stuff. And that included having to put up with Ririna, the pacifist queen who does nothing but screech Hiiro's name every time she sees him, hugs the daylight out of him every time she has the chance, and annoy them all. ~Why me?~  
  
Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he stood up from his chair and went out to the main room. There he found his comrades lounging in the limited room his apartment complex offers. Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02 of Gundam Deathscythe Hell, codenamed God of Death, was sitting in front of the television screen, staring intently at it and laughing once in a while; his legs were crossed Indian style, with a bowl of pop-corn in his lap. And he has polyphagia, expressing this fact by that whenever there's food around, he can fit always anything and everything there is available and edible of course.   
  
Trowa Barton, Pilot 03 of Gundam Heavyarms, codenamed Silent Soldier, was sitting on the couch, listening to Quatre Raberba Winner, Pilot 04 of Gundam Sandrock, codenamed Noble of the Desert, talk about a few new battle tactics they may be able to use during their next depredation through an OZ base. Attacking the base, retrieving top-secret information disks, and blowing up the place when they're done. Basic plunder, that's what it is. Leaning against one of the walls was Chang Wufei, Pilot 05 of Gundam Shenlong, codenamed Solitary Dragon, his eyes traveling around the room, staring off into space.   
  
The four looked up when they heard Hiiro come through the door that connected that room to the hallway. He said, "Hn..." and left through the front door, closing it behind him. The pilots, used to Hiiro's language of grunts and such, just turned back to what they were doing, like they weren't interrupted in the first place.   
  
* * * *  
  
Hiiro walked through the park, just promenading through the dense trees and flowerbeds all over. His shoulders were always so laden, practically with the weight of the world, difference between war and peace. He then heard a *thud*, probably somebody falling onto the ground. He heard a curse and then suddenly, there was a great blinding light. The light just kept shining on and on until he heard somebody saying something, just not with real words.   
  
* * * *  
  
{Silver Crystal, please calm down. Calm down. Thank you for your concern,} Usagi sent to the crystal she held in her hands. She had just "fallen out of sky" because of an incomplete landing, very dumb move on her part, and had fallen right into a very large park, right onto the grass. And now, the Silver Crystal was responding to her fall way too over protectively.  
She finally got the crystal to calm down and then, picking herself up, starting for the trail she thought she saw just glancing up from before.   
  
* * * *  
  
Hiiro crept up to that small clearing, inquisitive to what just happened before. He reached the bushes that went as close as one would dare go without being seen and kneeled down to keep his presence secret. And then he heard footsteps walking towards his east. He waylaid there at that moment, waiting for the person to come closer.   
  
When he deemed the footsteps close enough, he stepped out from his hiding place, with his gun in hand, saying, "Who are you? Whom do you work for?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Usagi walked closer and closer to the trail she saw, until she heard, "Who are you? Who do you work for?" from her left. She shrugged and kept on walking towards the trail when she felt something hold press into the back of her neck. And yet she was still unfazed. She just grabbed a hold of the gun with her left hand and tried to pull it away from the trigger-happy stranger. He, in retaliation, threw two punches at her as she turned around to face him. She dodged his first fist but the second one hit her square in the stomach. She quickly threw one of her own, first doing a summersault, throwing the punch, and then the high kick. The boy dodged the punch, but could not evade the kick. It caught him in the face.   
  
* * * *  
  
When he got back on his bearings, he found that she was already halfway through to the trail. What confused him to no end was the fact that his heart was tugging for him to not let her go. Anybody but her. And that weird feeling was making him very not prudent. Not anymore he wasn't. He used to have a very clear judgment in considering the consequences to his actions. He felt like being reckless in what he does. Just felt like it. ~But then the Perfect Soldier doesn't have feelings!~  
  
~Oh so what?~ and for once in his life, Hiiro reacted purely to instinct and he caught up with her. "Um... excuse me, Miss..." ~I sounded like Quatre!~  
  
"Hi, my name is... is Usagi Tsukino," Usagi filled in for him. She told him the first thing that came to mind. ~Why do I feel as if I can trust him with my life?~  
  
"I'm Hiiro Yui," he said. ~Why am I even bothering to talk to her? What is wrong with me?~ "Would you like to join me for some coffee?"  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would. Thank you."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey, guys, let's go out for that new café joint in town," Duo asked the guys. "I want some coffee!"  
  
Quatre shrugged and said, "Sure. Let's."  
  
Trowa stood there, silent as usual.  
  
Wufei also shrugged.  
  
Duo said, "Wahoo! Let's go!" He picked up his jacket and ran out the door noisily.   
  
Wufei muttered, "blockhead," under his breath. He sighed and also went to get his jacket.   
  
Quatre followed him and Trowa behind him. Once they were all clad in their jackets, they stepped out of the apartment and Quatre locked it. Then they all went outside of the apartment building and found Duo standing on the corner, waiting for them.  
  
"Finally. What took you guys so long?" Duo whined as they started on their way to the café.   
  
* * * *  
  
Usagi and Hiiro were sitting at a booth, as they confided in each other with a little of each other's lives. Usagi talked more, of course. But they still just an overall view of the situations. Usagi also told him about how she needed a place to stay and stuff. He offered her the spare room in the quest room. ~How will I ever remunerate you back for all the things you've done for me.~   
  
Usagi was about to ask him a question on what did Doctor J. when they heard yelling from outside the café. It turns out that it was from Wufei and Duo. Duo being very annoying and an angry Wufei chasing him all over. One of the four must've noticed him because Trowa said something really short and they turned towards the booth the two of them were using.   
  
"Hey Hiiro," Quatre said.  
  
For Usagi's sake, Hiiro stepped up to make the introductions. "Guys, this is Usagi Tsukino. Usagi, they are Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Wufei."   
  
Typical Wufei reaction. "A weak women?"  
  
Usagi scowled at him and called him a lout for his sexist behavior.   
  
Quatre said, "It's nice to meet you, Usagi."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too."...  
  
They spent the day getting to become friends and get together sometime.   
  
* * * *  
  
That night, after they had turned on the television and watched as Ririna gave a speech and then went through the cities on the back of a pink car as for people to honor the speech, the Gundam Pilots received a new mission. They were to plunder into the larder, where OZ was supposed to keep their food, but hid the disk in there instead. And once again, the others unconsciously lade upon Hiiro the heavy burden of breaking inside the base.   
  
"This base also has acoustic tiles in their dungeons, as to not let anyone hear anything," Trowa informed them.   
  
"And what about the cavalcade that women had before? She was wide and vulnerable right there." Wufei sighed.  
  
"And the only requisite materials are a few guns and grenades. The rest are with the Gundams. Okay, let's move out." Hiiro stated in monotone as he typed two words into his laptop, "MISSION ACCEPTED."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
